


The Lion and the Serpent

by Lumos_In_Darkness



Series: The Lion and the Serpent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bars and Pubs, Gay, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, LGBTQ Character, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_In_Darkness/pseuds/Lumos_In_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus goes to the Three Broomsticks for a lonely drink on New Year's Eve, but it turns out the new year's starting with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, critique welcome!
> 
> If you're not into M/M pairings then this isn't a story for you.

Seamus entered the Three Broomsticks feeling rather sorry for himself, especially given it was New Year's Eve. For the first time since the War, Dean was unable to join him, as this time he was spending New Year's with his new wife's family, so the usual piss up with himself and Seamus was a man down. Instead, Seamus found himself alone in their usual haunt, having discovered a fondness for the pub and its barmaid back in their youth, and returned at least once a year out of habit. Seamus ordered a fire whiskey and found himself a quiet table near the back, wondering why he had bothered turning up in the first place.

He was well into his third whiskey, the clock ticking ever closer to midnight and the pub growing ever louder as the revellers around him got ever more drunk, before a group of Slytherins walked in and took a table nearby. Seamus had never had any reason to like any Slytherin he had ever met; the rivalry between the two houses had been in no way lessened after the Second Wizarding War, with Slytherin getting almost sole responsibility for the deaths of so many people across Britain. A number of Slytherins stood up and headed to the bar for drinks, leaving the table almost deserted, except for the tall, dark Blaise Zabini.

Seamus had never had any more reason to like Blaise than he did the rest of his house, but he had nevertheless found him to be undeniably attractive. He tried to be subtle in running his eyes once more over Blaise's chiselled features, draining his glass as he noticed the deep 'V' in his tee shirt, which hinted at a chest as carved as his face. He waited for the Slytherins to return to the table before going up for another whiskey, not wanting to be surrounded by them at the bar, given he was an easy target on his own at New Year's Eve. Or so he told himself, as he couldn't help but feel disappointed that someone had bought Blaise a drink.

He stood at the bar for a good ten minutes or so, as even with two attractive young bar men helping her out, Madame Rosmerta, with the years now beginning to show, was struggling to keep up with the ever growing number of raucous customers demanding refills. He finally got one of the bar men's attention (noticing with admiration the way his tee shirt defined his muscles) and motioned for another glass of whiskey, not bothering to compete with the noise behind him, which had picked up considerably since he had left the table. He paid and headed back, accidentally catching Blaise's eye as he gave him another cursory glance before settling back into his seat.

The evening progressed, and Seamus was dimly aware that he had probably single-handedly drunk his way through a whole bottle of fire whiskey, and the room was starting to look a little blurred. He wound his way to the bar just before midnight, deciding it was perhaps time to change beverage. As he leaned against the bar, waiting for the toned barman to come back, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He gave a start and turned around. He could make out the blurred outline of a tall, dark wizard with very white teeth.  
"Blaise!" Seamus yelled, the whiskey causing him to feel far more friendly towards the Slytherin than he would normally allow. "Let me get you a drink."

Seamus turned back around to a bemused-looking Blaise holding two glasses and offered him one. The pair drained their glasses in one as the countdown to midnight began.  
"Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"  
Seamus had no idea what possessed him to do it. One second, he and Blaise were counting down like everyone else. The next, just as the clock somewhere outside struck twelve, and the pub erupted into cheers and cries of "Happy new year!", he was kissing Blaise passionately. Seamus pulled away, embarrassed and worried what was going to happen now. "Sorry, I- I have no idea where that came from." Blaise wasn't looking at him. He was looking back at the table to Slytherins, who were laughing and toasting their drinks.

"Let's get a room." With that, Blaise led Seamus away from the bar, struggling to believe his senses.

They had barely made it through the door before Blaise almost picked Seamus up as he pushed him against it, causing it to slam shut on his back. The kisses were fiery, though the alcohol was affecting them both. Seamus tore Blaise's tee shirt open, revealing a muscular chest and a rack of abs. He accidentally let out a hungry moan before kissing Blaise passionately again. The pair of them drunkenly fumbled with each other's trousers, making impatient groans before Blaise pulled out his wand. Seamus gasped as all of their remaining clothes vanished, leaving their throbbing erections in plain sight. He stared at the bead of precum on the end of Blaise's cock, painfully aware that his own physique was in stark contrast to that of the man before him. He noticed Blaise grinning, staring him straight in the eye.  
"Well? It's not gonna suck itself."  
Seamus obligingly fell to his knees and grabbed Blaise's long, thick cock. He looked at it for a second before taking it into his mouth, attempting to swallow as much of it as he could. Blaise moaned as he started licking the head and working the base of his shaft with his hand, fondling his balls with the other. Blaise grabbed handfuls of Seamus' hair and started thrusting in and out of his mouth, Seamus desperately trying not to choke as Blaise rammed his length down his throat. This carried on for about a minute before he pulled out again.  
"Stand up."  
His eyes streaming and still trying to catch his breath, Seamus got to his feet, before being pushed towards the bed. Still in their alcohol-induced state, the pair of them fell rather ungraciously onto the bed, before Blaise pushed Seamus onto his back and climbed on top. Seamus suddenly found his hands were bound to the headboard, stopping him from moving an inch. Satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere, Blaise set to work on Seamus' cock, making him moan and strain against the bonds which held him fast. He saw stars as Blaise licked his head in just the right way, while plunging a finger into his hole and touching him in just the right spot. He bucked against Blaise, then suddenly found his feet were strapped to the bed too, rendering him completely unable to move. Blaise set back to work on Seamus' oh-so-sensitive member, the ropes leaving him incapable of doing anything other than whimper while Blaise gave no mercy.

After what seemed like an unbearably long time, Blaise finally crawled up Seamus' body and gave him a long, heated kiss. Seamus could taste himself on his tongue, and it only made him hornier.  
"Fuck me."  
Blaise grinned, but pretended not to hear. "What was that?"  
He strained on the ropes, thinking only of his throbbing cock. "Fuck me, Blaise, please!"  
"That's more like it. Cock-slut." With that, Blaise rearranged the ropes so that Seamus' knees were brought up to his chest, exposing his puckered hole, and gagged him. "We don't want you waking everyone up now, do we?", which just served to make him moan around the boxers shoved in his mouth. Blaise lubed the pair of them up, making him moan again as he found that oh-so-sweet spot inside of him once more, before pulling out and teasing his hole with his engorged head. Seamus whimpered around the gag, giving him a pleading look. Blaise just winked, then plunged into him, as deep as he could go.

If it wasn't for the gag, Seamus would have screamed, he was sure of it, though more out of pleasure or need than pain. Instead, all that came out was a muffled "mmmfff", repeated as Blaise began to relentlessly pound his ass.

As things were, Seamus barely lasted five minutes, if not three. He wasn't sure whether it was the fire whiskey, or the fact that he was tied up and gagged, or the way that Blaise was abusing his hole, that sent him screaming into an intense orgasm without even touching himself, coating his chest in come. Whether the sight of Seamus covering himself in come, or the fact that he was turned on with him tied up like this, or the fact that Blaise was as drunk as he was, Seamus similarly didn't know, but Blaise barely lasted a minute longer before emptying his load deep inside him, his sculpted body gleaming with sweat as he rolled off him. The ropes vanished and Seamus pulled the boxers - his own, he discovered - out of his mouth and turned to stare at Blaise. The only description he could think of was like a god. He leant over, Blaise sleepily returning the kiss. "Can't believe I spent all those years missing out on that."


	2. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Seamus' first encounter with Blaise on New Year's Eve, he's been able to think of nothing else, but their conflicting houses plays on his mind. Perhaps his friends can help resolve this sticky situation.

Seamus awoke the next morning to find the bed empty and a note on the table.  
'I've paid for the room. Leave whenever.'  
He read the message and headed for the bathroom, discovering his was particularly tender this morning with a major hangover, not helped by a sore arse. Clearly his pain receptors had been significantly numbed with all the drink, he thought, as he hobbled out of the bathroom and got dressed. He was surprised to discover all of his clothes in a neat pile with his wand on top at the foot of the bed.

Unable to remember the spell for healing, Seamus gingerly made his way downstairs and ordered a large cooked breakfast. He wanted to feel a little less ill before getting on the Knight Bus, feeling too delicate to try Apparition.

An hour later he was clutching his bed as the bus shot across the British countryside, desperately hoping to get back into his own home soon. A little under an hour later he stumbled off the Knight Bus, attempting to wave before they sped off down the street. Seamus saw the end terrace leap out of the way before he dived through the front door to be sick.

He received an owl from Dean a few days later, detailing that the in-laws were driving him mad and he was in desperate need of a few pints at the pub the coming weekend, leaving it open as to whether they went to the one nearest himself or Seamus, and suggested having a catch-up with some of their old school friends. He scrawled a reply and sent the owl straight back, eager to see his best friends again for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

Seamus found the return to work in the Improper Use of Magic Office the following day as tedious and laborious as ever, and was eager to be out the door and Apparating home. After such a dull and frustrating day, Seamus found himself needing something to relieve the tension and headed for the shower, dumping a trail of clothes in his wake. Under the jet of hot water with his body lathered up in soap, his thoughts turned to Blaise once more, and he rubbed his rapidly stiffening cock, his head full of images of that night. He remembered once again how he had been tied to the bed and been given the roughest pounding of his life by his forbidden crush. He reached behind himself with soapy fingers and sought out his hole, moaning as he teased himself, still feeling a little tender (and a little looser, or was he imagining that?), rubbing his stiff cock with his other hand as he leant against the shower wall. He probed deeper into his hole, the soap making it easy to add a second finger, then a third. He moaned Blaise's name against the steamed-up glass as he rubbed his G-spot, wanking furiously as he imagined Blaise pinning him up against the wall and being as merciless as before. Feeling more turned on by the second, Seamus pushed a fourth finger into his ass, pushing himself further onto his hand and steadily moaning louder and louder. Finally, bucking madly and imagining Blaise pounding him into the glass, his knees almost gave way as he let out a strangled yell and came hard up the shower wall in long, thick ropes, leaving him utterly spent. His knees finally buckled and he collapsed to the floor, still basking in the afterglow of possibly the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, the water cascading down his face.

Work continued to stubbornly refuse to improve for the rest of the week and he was therefore relieved when Friday night came and he spotted his friends sitting at a table in the local bar, each with a pint in hand. He bought his own before heading over, grinning at the sight of so many familiar faces.  
"It's great to see all you guys, it's been ages."  
They grinned back, Dean shifting over to make room for him to sit down. Ron took a sip of his lager, noticeably grimacing at the taste.  
"You not a fan of Foster's, Ron?"  
He made a face. "Muggles like this stuff? It tastes disgusting."  
Harry finished the last of his own pint and pulled Ron's toward him without complaint, wordlessly mocking Ron for his lack of taste. Seamus noticed with interest that Harry had a cut along his cheekbone.  
"So what did you all do for Christmas and New Year's? Anything good?"  
Neville, Harry, Ron and Dean each gave their replies before turning the question back on him. He could feel his cheeks warm as he tried not to think about how Blaise had felt on that bed.  
"Well you know, this and that, went to the Three Broomsticks for New Year's cos I'm a miserable bastard." He grinned and tried to move onto another topic.  
"You didn't get to finally give one to Rosmerta then?" Dean had a gleam in his eye, clearly aware that Seamus was missing out on part of the story. Dean knew him too well, the bastard.  
"Er, not Rosmerta, no," replied Seamus, instantly regretting his choice of words.  
"So you did have a shag at New Year's! Come on, spill the beans."  
Seamus really didn't like the way they all stared at him. They were all far too interested for his liking. "Well it wasn't til later in the night and I was very drunk," he started, determined to give himself an excuse for the story that followed, "when Blaise Zabini-"  
"Oh my god, you didn't! Not a Slytherin!"  
"-when Blaise Zabini came up to the bar and as the bells went, we sort of... Kissed."  
Here was a rather stunned silence around the table. (Why they were so stunned he wasn't sure, as he was quite certain that they all knew about the time he and Dean had had sex back in their teens.)  
"Yeah, and then we got a room, and... Well, stuff happened."  
Dean had that look in his eye again. All-knowing bloody bastard. "What kind of stuff?"  
"You can just fuck off with that question," making the table erupt with laughter. After that, the matter was dropped, until Dean and Seamus went out for a smoke about half an hour later.  
"You like him, don't you?"  
Seamus froze for a second. "Who do you mean?"  
"Blaise. That's why you kissed him."  
Ugh. Bastard.  
"Yeah. It's just, he's kinda forbidden cos he's a Slytherin, and he's got a body to die for, and-"  
"Do you want to see him again?"  
He was a little taken aback. "I dunno. I hadn't really thought about it."  
Dean gave that look, yet again. "Look mate, I've known you for way too long to not know when you've got a crush on someone. Besides, if you've just had sex with your crush - and it was clearly good as you won't tell us anything - you're gonna want to do it again. So what are you gonna do?"  
Seamus shifted uncomfortably, taking a long, shaky drag on his cigarette. "I dunno, I don't really know what I could do to be honest. You aren't angry, are you?" He looked at his best friend, worried that this had somehow made things awkward.  
Dean just laughed, smoke pouring out of his mouth like the Hogwarts Express. "Why would I be angry?" He turned to look Seamus directly in the eyes. "Look, what we did was intimate, and it was new to both of us, and I'm glad it was with you. But it was a long time ago. Besides," he added, with a smile turning the corner of his mouth, "I'm a responsible married man now. And your job sounds shit, you need a good shag or two to liven things up a bit."  
Seamus laughed and ground his stub into the pavement. The pair of them headed back inside and ordered another round of drinks.


	3. Met Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Dean's advice, Seamus decides to try and meet up with Blaise again at the Three Broomsticks. Things get a little steamy.

Two weeks later, Seamus found himself back in the Three Broomsticks, after having decided that his multiple wanks both in the shower and in bed were proof of the fact that he needed to see Blaise again. He bought a tumbler of Fire Whisky and settled down at the same table as that fateful evening, with the blind hope that re-enacting the night, in terms of beverage and table, would somehow make it more likely for Blaise to come back. The door swung open and Seamus looked up hopefully; it was just a couple of old gentlemen that he took to be regulars.

Each time the door opened he would look up before returning to the glass in front of him once more. He was just getting to the bottom of his second tumbler and feeling like this whole idea had been a completely waste of time when the door opened again, this time much less flamboyantly. Seamus couldn't help but stare as Blaise closed the door and looked around the pub, inadvertently making direct eye contact as he looked in his direction. His heart was in his mouth as Blaise headed straight for him, having no idea what to do when he took off his coat and sat in the seat directly opposite.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Seamus had no idea what to do, or what else to say.  
"Do you want another drink? Firewhisky, isn't it?" Blaise stood up again to make for the bar.  
"Yeah." He was painfully aware of how stupid he sounded with his monosyllabic answers.  
Blaise returned with a glass of Firewhisky and a green cocktail in a tall, thin glass. He sat down again and completely ignored the cocktail as he watched Seamus take a self-conscious couple of gulps. "So I came looking for you last week, but you weren't here."  
He was taken aback at this. "Yeah, no, I haven't come here much since leaving school."  
There was a pregnant pause, each of them looking in different directions. Blaise started drinking his cocktail. "Let's go."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Where?"  
"Anywhere." He finished his cocktail, looking at Seamus to finish his Firewhisky. "Your place."  
He downed it in one. "Alright. My place." His heart was beating abnormally fast as he stood up and headed for the door, aware that Blaise was right behind him.

Things started a lot slower than previously; Seamus poured them each a glass of Firewhisky and leaned back into the sofa, admiring Blaise's choice of open-necked dark green silk shirt, showing an appreciable amount of chiselled chest.  
"My face is up here," Blaise teased, pushing Seamus' chin up with a finger. Their faces were inches apart, Seamus could smell Blaise's breath (still a mixture of alcohol and mint from his cocktail), feel the heat of it against his cheek. He looked into his eyes, seemed to fall into them, as they each moved in for a kiss.  
The kiss deepened, Blaise unbuttoned his shirt and Seamus ran his hands over his smooth, carved body. Their moans were muffled in each other's mouths as Seamus' shirt was torn apart and thrown to the floor, Seamus moving to straddle Blaise's hips, the drinks left forgotten on the table. Blaise pulled away briefly to open Seamus' trousers, shoving them hastily as far as they could go. His cock sprung out as Blaise grabbed his bare arse, making him moan and arch his back. Blaise looked up at Seamus, panting above him, then he leant down and swallowed his dick, which already had a shining bead of precum on the tip.  
Seamus moaned, clawing as Blaise's naked back as his sensitive head was given Blaise's full and undivided attention. Suddenly he pulled off, grabbed Seamus around the waist and lifted him off the sofa.  
"Where's the shower?" He kissed Seamus' exposed torso, still holding him up.  
"Next door." Seamus moaned then he was carried out of the room, his exposed, swollen head rubbing against Blaise's abs.  
He was carried right into the shower, the water turned on while they were still in their jeans. They continued kissing deeply as the pair of them got soaked, Blaise unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them wetly to the floor. He grabbed their cocks in one hand and beat them off together, Seamus moaning with his wet hair plastered to his face. Blaise kissed him again then turned him around, spreading Seamus' pert arse cheeks and teasing his hole with a couple of fingers.  
"You're looser than I remember. You dirty boy."  
"I've been thinking about doing this for weeks." Seamus panted, as Blaise started rubbing his prostate with his fingers.  
"What, you and me? Right here in this shower?" He twisted his fingers inside Seamus, making sure his G-spot was rubbed hard.  
Seamus moaned his ascent, clawing at the shower wall.  
"Well then, I'd best not disappoint."  
He moaned again in anticipation as Blaise slowly pulled his fingers out of his hole and Seamus felt Blaise's entire body pressed against his back, his large cock leaking precum and the shower pouring hot water down Seamus' back. Blaise kneaded his arse cheeks, drawing more moans as he teased his hole with the head of his cock.  
Blaise applied soap to his shaft, stroking Seamus' hole with his thumb. "I've been dreaming about your arse. About how much I wanted to fuck you again."  
Seamus whimpered and subconsciously pushed back onto his thumb. Blaise slapped his arse and lined himself up with his hole. Seamus moaned loudly as Blaise pushed his hard shaft into him, not stopping until he was balls deep inside. He arched his back, feeling Blaise throb inside him.  
A second passed, then Blaise seemed to lose all control. He grabbed hold of Seamus' hips, thrusting madly and slamming him into the shower wall with every thrust, before moving his hands to Seamus' shoulders and slamming him onto his dick. Seamus was getting off on the need behind Blaise's frantic thrusting alone, feeling the hunger that drove him, and he desperately wanted to cum. He grabbed his cock, aware of how achingly hard it was, but then suddenly Blaise grabbed his hands and pressed them into the wall.  
"You don't cum until I say you can, you little cock-slut."  
Seamus moaned, half out of frustration, half out of how turned on he was at being called a cock-slut as Blaise resumed his relentless pounding of his arse, the sound of his balls slapping against wet skin echoing around the shower.  
Blaise suddenly pulled out, leaving Seamus feeling suddenly empty, then turned him round and picked him up by the legs. Pressing Seamus into the shower wall again, he slammed himself inside him once more, making Seamus scream as he bounced him on his dick, leaving Seamus incapable of doing anything other than claw helplessly at his back, drawing gasps from Blaise.  
He reached over and turned off the shower, then, still inside Seamus, carried him to the bedroom, the pair of them dripping wet, rivulets running down Blaise's dark, toned body. He lay him down and put his legs over his shoulders, then resumed pounding mercilessly into Seamus' hole. Seamus moaned and clawed desperately at Blaise's back, feeling drops of water beneath his fingertips as he begged Blaise to keep going, to go harder as he was pounded into the bed sheets.  
"Shay... Seamus, I-I'm gonna cum, I'm cumming!"  
He pushed as deep into him as he could and collapsed, moaning loudly into Seamus' shoulder. Breathing hard and gleaming in sweat, Blaise whispered huskily "Go on Seamus, cum for me." Seamus quickly fisted himself off and within seconds of Blaise emptying his load into his hole, Seamus came hard, moaning Blaise's name as ropes of cum coated himself and Blaise as he pressed against him. Blaise kissed him passionately, eagerly returned by Seamus before he rolled off sleepily, the pair of them covered in a mix of sweat, cum and water from the shower.  
"Back to the shower?" Seamus got up, looking back at Blaise from the doorway. Blaise laughed. Just looking at him lying there naked on his bed was giving him a semi.  
"In a minute, maybe."  
...

Blaise left no note this time, though Seamus saw that his clothes and wand were once again neatly piled at the end of his bed. He figured that, given they had been in his own home, there hadn't been much need for a note unlike the last time, but he still felt disappointed. In fact, if it wasn't for the folded clothes and the fact that his arse was once again stinging slightly, he wouldn't have been sure whether last night hadn't just been a dream.  
"For fuck's sake," he muttered, lying back down on the sheets. He was pissed that Blaise kept taking off like this, but at the same time last night had been incredible. He snuggled back into his sheets and remembered how they had both woken up at 5 o'clock in the morning, both sporting morning wood. One look was all it had taken for the two of them to start kissing again, then Blaise had been between his legs sucking him off, then they had rolled over and Seamus had ridden Blaise, with Blaise holding him up occasionally to thrust harder into him, before Seamus had come on Blaise's chest. Then they had rolled over again, with Blaise putting his legs over his shoulders, and ploughed into his arse before pulling out and covering Seamus in his own cum. "Just returning the favour," he had said, before leaning in to kiss him then going back to sleep once more.  
There was no way he could deny it now; Seamus had fallen for the Slytherin boy, and he couldn't wait to see him again.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the casual start to the relationship, things are starting to get more serious between Seamus and Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is so late. I haven't had any wifi for a while (the horror) so I'm a bit behind, but more chapters are on the way.
> 
> I'm going to add a new chapter at the beginning of the story and make a couple of edits to the first couple of chapters, so be on the lookout for those!
> 
> PS I do not own the characters in these stories as they are based on characters from JK Rowling's world of Harry Potter. Contains M/M slash. You have been warned.

The following Monday Seamus arrived at work as usual, still a little disappointed in the lack of communication from Blaise but at the same time revelling in the memories of the previous Friday - he had fisted himself off in the shower that morning, remembering how Blaise had pressed him up against that same shower wall and fucked him, just like he had in his fantasy.

The day went by as dully as usual, though reliving the shags that he and Blaise had had made the dragging hours much more bearable. He left work as eagerly as he ever did, not expecting anything at home, but looking forward to getting as far away from that office as possible.

He let himself into the house and poured a glass of rum and coke, feeling it was well-earned after being stuck in that office for the past eight hours. He was just about to pour himself another glass, deciding it was allowed - it was Monday, after all - when the doorbell rang. Bemused, he opened it, unsure who to expect. He was taken completely by surprise to discover Blaise standing there, dressed sharply in a close-fitting coat and a dark suit.  
"Well this is a surprise."  
Blaise smiled coyly. "Are you busy this evening?"  
"I'm doing feck all. Did you have something in mind?"  
"Good. I've booked dinner. Put on something nice." Stunned, Seamus let Blaise into the hall. "Or nothing at all, but that might get us thrown out. Sadly."  
Seamus went to have a shower and told Blaise to make himself comfortable. He took his coat off, revealing a dark slim-fit suit jacket (Seamus guessed it was tailor-made), dark shirt and a green tie. Five minutes later, Seamus walked back to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still damp. Blaise was lounging on the double bed, studying him as he stood in the doorway. He stood up and walked over. Seamus didn't move.  
"Mmm... You look hot in a towel." He tugged on it and it fell to the floor. Seamus could feel himself getting hard as Blaise stood there, looking him up and down. "You look better without it." Blaise pulled Seamus' head towards him and kissed him deeply but softly. He pulled away with a cheeky grin on his face. "Now get dressed, you've got 10 minutes."  
Seamus rummaged through his wardrobe, trying to find something worthy of a fancy restaurant. He found himself struggling.  
"Are you okay?" Blaise got back off the bed and stood next to him, watching as Seamus repeatedly searched through his clothes. Blaise put a hand on his shoulder and moved him aside. "Let me have a look." A moment later, Blaise laid out a jacket, shirt and pair of dark trousers on the bed and stood back. "Try those. And as much as it pains me to say it, put some boxers on."  
Seamus made a face and got dressed, impressed at what Blaise had managed to put together out of his abysmal wardrobe. He quickly got dressed (nervously checking his hair as they passed the mirror, trying to look at least respectable compared to his immaculately-dressed date) and Disapparated to the more expensive side of London, somewhere that was completely alien to himself.

Blaise led the way into a smart little restaurant down a side street, its customers and staff looking smart and sophisticated. Seamus felt very out of place, though Blaise looked right at home. He wondered how someone from an all-wizarding family even knew about a Muggle restaurant like this. Blaise gave his name and the waitress led them to a private parlour which was decorated like a cave, with candles covered in melted wax set into alcoves in each wall. Seamus could hear soft music being played from hidden speakers.  
"Have you ever been here before?" Blaise asked, taking the proffered menu before browsing the wine list.  
"I've never been to this part of London before, if I'm honest with ya," he replied, feeling stupid for revealing this information.  
"Really?" The waitress came back and Blaise chose a bottle from somewhere near the bottom of the list. "Well I love this place, I found it when I had a little holiday a few years back. I'll have to show you my other favourites," he added casually. Seamus felt his heart skip a beat. There were going to be more dates?

The waitress came back with the wine and they placed their orders, Seamus hastily picking a starter and main, not fully understanding half of each dish with the French names and foreign ingredients. He sipped the wine nervously, having never been introduced to it in Ireland, as his father had always told him, "It's your mam's drink, not for lads like you and me." He was relieved to find that he liked it. They made small talk as they waited for their food, finally learning more about each other - other than what they both liked in the bedroom.

Starters arrived and Seamus panicked as he discovered that he didn't particularly like it. The vegetables were alien and tasted a little bitter, and he found the sauce was too strong. He was relieved, 10 minutes later, when Blaise left his own plate unfinished, and forced down a few last mouthfuls before setting down his own knife and fork. The main course was a bigger success - beef wrapped in pastry with proper British vegetables and gravy - though Blaise still didn't clear the plate. They sat chatting about Blaise's family before the waitress returned to clear the table and Blaise asked for the dessert menu. Seamus seriously hoped they weren't splitting the bill.  
"My mother's been seeing a Muggle multi-millionaire for the last 3 years - they got married at the end of last year. It's why I've been exploring Muggle London, in case you were wondering.  
"We went to Dubai last year and stayed in that big fancy hotel - the one shaped like a ship's sail." The waitress returned with the dessert menu, then took it away again after they had placed their orders. Seamus couldn't help but notice he shape of her arse or the sway of her hips as she left. He hadn't yet mentioned that he was bisexual, and wasn't sure how it would be received. The girl returned a few minutes later, flashing them both a smile before leaving again. He noticed that Blaise also watched her leave.   
"Given they don't have any magical ability, it's impressive what they can achieve, really. Of course, travelling by plane is nothing compared to a broom - though admittedly a little softer on the balls."  
He flashed a cheeky grin as Seamus snorted into his pudding. He had forgotten that Blaise used to be a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
"What is your job, by the way? I never asked."  
"I work in Gringotts. It's dull to be honest, but it pays well, and that's as much as mother ever taught me about life." Blaise took another sip of wine before continuing. "What about you? What's your family like, what do you do for a living?"  
"I lived with me mam and dad right up til I got a job at the Ministry - Improper Use of Magic Office. Dad's a Muggle and mam's a witch, so I grew up half and half - Muggle world in the summer, Hogwarts the rest of the year. We got on well enough but I think the whole magic thing was a bit weird for me dad, so mam was always a bit closer."

They continued small talk as they finished dessert, the pair of them trying hard to ignore the elephant in the room that was the inevitability of them having (most likely) more hot, rough sex later that night. A short time later Blaise asked for the bill - Seamus was relieved that he didn't ask whether he wanted to split it - and they left into the chilly February night. Blaise turned to him with a grin on his face.  
"So, do you wanna go back to mine or grab a drink in town?"  
Still sober after the expensive wine at dinner, Seamus felt strangely a little nervous at the prospect of going back with Blaise, but at the same time he desperately wanted to go. "Let's go to your place."  
Blaise smiled and held his arm, then the 2 of them Disapparated and reappeared in Blaise's expensive-looking hallway. He took Seamus' coat then led him down the hall. "Let me give you a tour. Do you want a drink?"  
He tried not to gasp as Blaise opened the door a a spacious black-and-white kitchen, everything modern, gleaming and expensive. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of gin.  
"Do you like gin and tonic?"  
"I'll just take the gin, thanks."  
Blaise conjured a tumbler and a tall glass out of thin air and applied liberal amounts of gin to both glasses before topping up his own with tonic. He passed Seamus the tumbler as he took a sip.  
"So. To the tour. This is the kitchen," said Blaise, making an obvious gesture with his free hand, "then the living room's through here." He led him through an open doorway into a large, spacious room with a cream carpet and dark green leather sofas, with a floor-to-ceiling window stretching the length of the far wall. He grinned. "I couldn't help but have a few little Slytherin touches around the house. Old habits die hard, I guess."

He led Seamus through the rest of the house, each room as understated yet sophisticated as the last (apart from the mosaic floor in one of the bathrooms, which depicted a hissing silver snake in a sea of emerald green). Finally, they arrived at Blaise's bedroom. He pushed open the door and Seamus was stunned at the size of the room beyond and the biggest bed he had ever laid eyes on. The drapes and bedsheets were the same green as the living room downstairs. He noticed that carved snakes wrapped themselves around the posts of the king sized bed.

The pair of them moved into the room, the door closing softly behind them. They set down their drinks and Blaise kissed him softly, slowly removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt as they headed towards the bed. Seamus undressed Blaise and they deepened the kiss as they stroked each other's bare chests, Blaise's fingers leaving goosebumps across his flesh. Blaise opened Seamus' trousers and took hole of his growing bulge, making him moan into his mouth. His trousers and boxers were pulled down to his ankles and Blaise got on his knees. He looked into Seamus' eyes as he slowly took his member into his mouth, making him tilt his head and moan in pleasure as he grabbed the back of his head, pushing his cock further down his throat. Blaise grabbed his hands and held them down, pulling his head away from his cock.  
"You've got to be a good boy if you want your cock sucked," he said, grinning at Seamus' whimper. "Do you promise to be a good boy?"  
"Please," Seamus begged, "I promise I'll be good."  
He groaned as Blaise let go of his arms and resumed his assault on his cock, touching every inch of it with his tongue and pinning him down, leaving him unable to do anything but writhe and moan. Still sucking Seamus' dick, Blaise pulled off his own trousers and started wanking himself off. Seamus looked down at the gleaming body before him, loving the way his toned arse cheeks flexed as he played with himself and swallowed Seamus' shaft. He desperately wanted to put his hands on Blaise's head again and force his cock down his throat, but instead did as he was told and took fistfuls of the bedsheets.

Blaise stood up and pushed him onto the bed, before climbing on top and straddling his chest. He presented him with his dark dick, gleaming with precum, and Seamus swallowed it gladly.  
"Yeah, who's my little cock-slut? Make it all nice and wet." He started thrusting deeper into Seamus' mouth, leaving him no choice but to deep throat his cock as he was held in place by the mattress. "Did you like it when I tied you up at New Year's?  
Seamus gave a muffled "Mmph" of ascent as he nodded, his mouth still full of Blaise's large manhood.  
He grabbed a fistful of Seamus' hair and pulled him up. He gasped for breath as Blaise looked down at him, his eyes dark with lust. "Good. I love it when you're all tied up." With that, he got off Seamus and grabbed his wand off the floor. Ropes snaked themselves around Seamus' hands and ankles, leaving him lying on the bed with his erection leaking precum on his stomach.  
Blaise picked him up off the bed and lay him face down on the thick carpet, his arse straight up in the air. A pair of boxers were rammed in his mouth as Blaise stroked up and down his crack.  
"Just because I love the way you moan with your mouth full." Blaise explained, giving him a light spank. He spread his cheeks apart and dove his tongue into his twitching hole. Seamus gave a muffled moan and tried to push back onto Blaise's face. Blaise accepted, even pulling him closer to him to drive his tongue deeper.  
Suddenly he pulled away, causing Seamus to groan in frustration until Blaise rubbed the length of his thick, throbbing member up and down his arse crack. Seamus could feel precum being spread across his cheeks by Blaise's hard cock and he trembled in anticipation of getting fucked.  
"Do you want me to fuck you, Seamus?" He moaned a yes. Blaise pulled away, clearly determined to make him beg for it. "What was that? I couldn't hear you with your mouth full." Seamus could hear the gleeful smile in his voice as he started stroking his hole with a finger, making him quiver. He moaned as loud as he could, arching his back as Blaise pushed the tip of his finger inside. "Oh, you do want me to fuck you. You should have said something," he taunted. Before Seamus could come up with anything to reply with (forgetting that he couldn't have said anything anyway), Blaise pulled his finger out and drove his cock in, hard.

Seamus saw stars for a moment as he screamed in pleasure into his gag, Blaise's huge dick pressing almost painfully against his prostate. Blaise wrapped one arm around Seamus' chest while the other hand took a firm grasp of his exposed cock, holding him flush to his body as he ploughed into his arse and fisted him off. He dragged Seamus, still deep inside him, across the room and bent him over the desk, pushing his face against the wood as he continued his assault on his prostate. Seamus was moaning loudly into the gag and clawing at the desktop, his face sweaty and bright red. Blaise wrenched the boxers out of his mouth and immediately he started moaning wildly as Blaise destroyed his hole on the bedroom floor. They kissed passionately, sweat running down their bodies as Seamus began to shake.  
"God Blaise, fuck me! Don't stop, don't stop!" Seamus screamed, pushing himself back onto Blaise's cock, already buried to the hilt inside him. Blaise snarled with lust and pushed himself harder into his arse with every thrust, the slapping of their bodies echoing around the room. His grip on Seamus' dick tightened, causing him to cry out in pleasure as Blaise stroked his cock in time with his deep, rough thrusts.  
"Blaise - god, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" With a strangled cry as Blaise continued to relentlessly pound his hole, Seamus shot hot, thick streams of cum across the dark wood, the gleaming white ropes in stark contrast to the almost black desk beneath him, before going limp in his firm grip.  
"I'm not finished with you yet," Blaise panted, as he pulled out, picked him up and threw him towards the bed. With Seamus bent over the end, Blaise gave his arse a couple of hard smacks, drawing more moans from the spent Irishman. He thrust as far as he could back into his hole, making Seamus gasp as he lay slumped across the bedsheets. He grabbed handfuls of Seamus' hair and pulled his head back, kissing him roughly as he thrusted into his used, stretched hole frenziedly, Seamus' breath catching every time he drove his cock deep into his arse. He pushed him further onto the bed and climbed on top of him, sweat dripping off his forehead as he jackhammered him to the finish. Seamus was screaming his name into a pillow, his fists white as he took Blaise's punishing pace.  
He pulled out at the last second, spraying cum up Seamus' back before collapsing on the bed beside him. They both lay there for a moment, panting and sweating, the room smelling strongly of sex. Blaise reached out and stroked Seamus' heated face.  
"Do you fancy staying over tonight?"  
Seamus grinned and dragged himself over to give him a quick kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

Blaise's alarm woke them the next morning, sending Seamus immediately into a panic.  
"Shite, I'm late for work and I can't go in this."  
Blaise slid out of bed and headed to the wardrobe. Seamus almost drooled at his naked glory. "That's fine, I've got a suit for you."  
Seamus was hastily pulling his trousers on. "Your stuff won't fit me, I'm way shorter than you."  
Blaise held a suit out in front of him. "I know. That's why I bought you one."  
He froze, stunned. "You bought me a suit?"  
Looking a little sheepish, Blaise grinned. "I was kinda hoping you'd stay over, and I knew you had work in the morning, so..."  
Seamus took the suit from him, a little overwhelmed. "I can't pay you back for this. Or dinner last night."  
"Maybe I don't want you to." Blaise kissed him. "Go on, get dressed. I've got you some underwear, a shirt and tie as well."

10 minutes later, Seamus was straightening his tie as he stepped onto the street. "Send me an owl when you want another date."  
"I prefer being spontaneous," Blaise replied, giving him another kiss before Seamus Disapparated for the Ministry of Magic.

...

Over the following weeks they saw increasingly more of each other, with the number of dates and sleeping over becoming more frequent than visiting his own flat. The amount of clothes that were gradually moving in to Blaise's wardrobe was growing and Seamus found himself getting used to waking up in the huge bed with his arm draped over Blaise's naked body.

"Shay," Blaise began one Sunday morning as they ate breakfast in bed, "How do you feel about moving in? Properly, I mean. We can get a bigger wardrobe, redecorate, do whatever. So long as you throw out that bloody sofa. And those shoes."  
Seamus pouted. "Which shoes?"  
"You know exactly which shoes. But yeah, what do you think?"  
He snuggled further into Blaise and took another bite of toast. "That sounds great."


End file.
